Summer
by YouHaveBeenSmythed
Summary: Just my first digimon story about how Taiki and Akari first confessed their feelings for each other basically just fluff 8D


Akari was humming a light tune as she washed the dishes in the sink, it was a nice day out and the sun was shining over head. She loved the summer much better than the winter though it wasn't really anything to do with the type of weather but more the events that had happened over the years in the summer time that just made her love it.

Sure there had been some not great time in the summer as well but the good definitely outweighed the bad. Akari was 25 years old now, years had passed since her adventures in the digital world but she was still in contact with everyone from her team especially Nene they talked all the time. Though the person she would always be connected to the most was Taiki she was smiling just thinking about him, that messy head of brown hair, his gorgeous gray eyes, and his tall toned frame.

A line of pink was across her face just from thinking about him, Taiki had of course grown up too, into a very handsome man and Akari couldn't be happier or luckier than to have him for a husband. The two married around 4 years ago though they had been together for much longer than that. In fact it was a summer day in which they got together Akari closed her eyes and remembered the day she considers one of her best.

_"Hey Akari!" The brunette waved at his red headed friend who was laying on the grass waiting for him, they were 15 years old and in love but just too scared to say it._

_"Took you long enough Taiki I've been waiting her for ages and I'm starved" The girl whined though smiled at her friend._

_Taiki smiled back at her "You are too obsessed with food"_

_"Pffft you can never be too obsessed with food Taiki I mean come on it's food you need it too live"_

_He rolled her eyes at her though he was still smiling, he passed the bag holding her precious food inside and watched her as she ate, Akari didn't know this but he was thinking about just how lucky he was to have her as a friend, she was always there for him through thick and thin, she braved the digital world for him, she braved a lot of things for him and too this day she was still the bravest girl he knew, he was in love with her and had been for a long time he was just too scared to say anything in case he ruined their friendship, he never wanted to lose Akari, never._

_As Akari was digging into her food she didn't notice Taiki looking at her at first though after a while she did and blushed slightly, she was in love with Taiki for a long time as they had been friends since they were little kids and Taiki was always there for her she couldn't imagine being in love with anyone else other than Taiki, he was perfect for her though she didn't want to ruin there friendship either so she never told him._

_That day they sat and talked to each other, enjoying each other company like they always did, but something changed that day, something that made Akari build up some strength to tell him, they were talking at first. Akari noticed a couple walk hand in hand down the street wishing she could do that with Taiki, Taiki was talking not noticing that Akari had spaced out for a while. Akari was just thinking about how much Taiki meant to her, as she looked over at him the urge to kiss him was overwhelming, in the back of her mind it was screaming 'no no don't!' just like it usually did and she usually listened but this time she built up her courage it was kiss him now or she didn't thing she would ever gain the courage to tell him._

_Taiki was still talking oblivious to Akari's thought when she kissed him, it was a short sweet kiss which Taiki didn't have time to respond to, and he was in too much shock. Akari looked at the floor expecting a bad reaction; she was scared he would reject her but instead he moved over closer to her lifting her chin up with his hand and kissed her back. Akari could hardly believe it but she responded kissing him again._

_Once they parted they looked at each other for a few minutes before smiling at each other and Taiki spoke up "I love you Akari"_

_Akari's smiled couldn't of got any wider as she looked at him and said "I love you too Taiki"_

Akari was snapped back into reality when the feel of two arms wrapping around her back to rest on her stomach was felt "Hey Taiki" the red head smiled at the feel of her husbands arms around her, this was where she felt the most loved, inside of his arms.

"Hey" he kissed the side of her head and then proceeded to lay his head on her shoulder, his hands feeling the small bump that was her stomach "You and the baby ok? Sure you don't want me to continue cleaning up" he didn't want her to over exhaust herself like he usually did even If she was only cleaning a couple of plates.

She rolled her eyes at him even if he couldn't see "All I'm doing is washing up, I'm not like you Taiki I'm not going to run a marathon pregnant"

The guy chuckled a little, she was right Akari was much better at not over doing things than he was, though he calmed it down a little bit since he got married and was having a child, he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible "I know I just want you too be ok"

She smiled at that "I know you do but seriously it's just some plates, which" she stopped her sentence mid way to finish scrubbing the last plate and put it in the drainer "I have now just finished" turning around so she could face Taiki a huge smile was on her face, there was always one on her face when she was around him.

He smiled back at her and leaned his head down slightly to give her a kiss which she happily returned "I love you Akari"

"I love you too Taiki" and for a second she thought back to that same day all those years ago and smiled ever wider, she was the luckiest girl in the world, she fell in love with her best friend and he loved her back ad that was all she needed.


End file.
